Deja Vu
by Grace0331
Summary: Barry, now an 18 years old boy on a fateful day crashes with a girl. This girl, transferring to Twinleaf Town brings with her old memories of a girl who used to live there but disappeared 6 years before. How come Barry gets for the first time the feeling of Deja Vu when he bumps to this girl? [Twileafshipping/Penguinshipping/Fortuneshipping]


**Hello there! Guess what I have here? A Twinleafshipping fanfiction. Yeah you heard that right. I'm in love with this pairing! It's like, so canon!~ (I'm talking about the games though) So, first of all, this fanfic is in a semi-AU because it's a mix between the anime, games and mangas (Both "Diamond and Pearl Adventures" and "Pokemon Adventures"). And the names I'm going to use are the English, because some characters' names are hard to remember. ^^' Now, about the pairings, the main pair is "Twinleafshipping" (Barry/Jun x Dawn/Hikari). Then comes "Penguinshipping" (Kenny/Kengo x Dawn/Hikari), "Fortuneshipping" (Lucas/Kouki x Dawn/Hikari). I may add others later but these are the most important. If I feel nice enough I may add Pearlshipping, Cavaliershipping and/or Ikarishipping.. Yeah.. Poor Dawn. **

**One thing, don't worry if you think something's not right, everything is going to be explained. Just follow/favorite/review and you'll be alerted when I'm going to upload the following chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I, Grace0331 do not own in any way Pokemon, it's games, animes or mangas. All the rights belong to their original owners. **

* * *

On a normal summer day, Twinleaf town was quiet as usual. That is, until a blond ruined it.

"Crap! How did I forget I had to meet with Kenny and Lucas today?! I'm late!" The loud blond sprinted out of his house and to the outskirts of Twinleaf town. "I've been training hard! I'm not going to lose to Lucas or Kenny!" After one month of training for each of these trainers, the day had come! They would make the triple battle! Yes, something like that wasn't usual, but professor Rowan came up with the idea, and it was pretty good! Basically, you were battling with two different trainers, but the rivals weren't teamed up. They could be backing you up in a turn and the next one they'd be attacking you with all they got. So you could never trust your opponents. They had done it before too, but they ended up in a draw. This time, Barry was sure he'd win!

Thinking all these things, he failed to notice that he was running towards a girl. But just when he looked up with a grin on his face, his body crashed with the girl and he fell down. Rubbing his sore spot on his forehead, Barry started shouting like usual. "Oi! Why don't you see where you're going?! I'm going to fi.." His words were cut at the moment he laid eyes on the fallen girl.

She was under him, rubbing her head. Her dark bluish-black hair framed her doll-like face. Everything in her face was perfect, Barry could say. Her lips were not thin, neither were they too full, just kissable. Her nose was small, and her lashes were thick, making her look beautiful. Just when Barry thought the girl couldn't look more beautiful, she opened her eyes, making the eighteen years old blond see her deep, beautiful golden and silver orbs. Never in his life had he seen eyes that beautiful, except once, a long time ago..

After a minute of silence, the girl opened her mouth for the first time. "Um, excuse me but could you please get off me..? This is kinda embarrassing.." That made Barry snap out of his trance, and he got immediately up, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Sorry! It was my fault!" He extended his hand at the girl, and she accepted it with pleasure. Delicately, and with graceful movements she stood up and fixed the wrinkles on her white dress after thanking him. Barry kept staring at her, as she looked around with a troubled look on her face. "Is there something wrong miss..?"

As a signal showing the young man didn't know her name, she introduced herself with a smile on her face. "Platinum, Platinum Berlitz." Oh yes, Barry could say she was as precious as platinum itself. "May I know your name?"

"I'm Barry. Just Barry. Anyway, is there something wrong miss Berlitz?" The blond asked with a grin on his face.

After a silent sigh, Platinum said what troubled her. "I can't find my hat. It's a floppy white hat with a baby blue ribbon. I have to find it..!"

Barry, feeling the need to help a "damsel in distress", searched like maniac, on the trees, in the tall grass, everywhere, till he finally found it stuck in a hedge. Carefully, which was unusual for him, he took the hat and handed it to the elegant girl. "Here. I found it stuck in a hedge."

Platinum smiled genuinely, and put the hat back on her head. "Thank you, Barry." She then got a hold of her luggage, and Barry noticed she started walking to Twinleaf town's direction. "Bye, then."

Before Barry noticed, he was already saying "Are you going to Twinleaf town? If you want I could show you around. I'm from there."

Platinum turned her head to Barry and smiled. "Thank you, but I don't need you assistance anymore. Plus, didn't you have somewhere to go? You were in such a rush before you ran to me." Silence. Then Barry remembered.

"Oh crap! I forgot again! Gotta run! Bye lady!" With a last look on her flawless face, Barry ran again. This time he didn't run to anyone, but in his mind was still Platinum. The more he thought about her, the more he thought she looked like someone he knew.. But Barry couldn't remember who...

After less then a minute he finally reached his destination, and of course, his opponents were there. "Barry! Finally! Where the hell were you?!" The shorter of the two, a sixteen year old brunette with a green T shirt glared at Barry as to make it obvious that he's been waiting for him. The other boy, who looked around seventeen, instead of glaring at Barry was focusing on eating a sandwich.

"Sorry Kenny, it wasn't my fault." The eighteen year old blond himself scratched his head in embarrassment. It wasn't usual for him to be ten minutes late. The only problem with him was that usually he came too early. So this was a big change for him. Anyway, after finally convincing Kenny to stop bragging, he looked at the other teen and found himself trying to contain his laughter. "Pff, Lucas you forgot to wear your hood." The noirette boy looked up from his sandwich and after some moments he realized that Barry was right, he wasn't wearing a hat nor his hood. That meant, his hair was showing. With a dramatic look on his face, Lucas opened his backpack and put on his hat, then he put on the hood too.

With a relieved look, Lucas sighed and smiled at Barry. "Gee, thanks man. I wouldn't know what to do if a girl passed by and saw me with that hair. I hate that I can't style my hair properly.."

"For Arceus's sake, it's no big deal if you don't have a cool hairstyle! If a girl likes you then she likes you because you're a nice guy, not because of your looks!" Said Kenny with a disappointed look. But Barry, of course, butted in as usual.

"Whatever Kenny, you're acting like my mom. Lucas, this style fits you. Even though Kenny's right about a part;" at this Kenny nodded, "the looks make it even easier to get girls!"

Kenny started chuckling as a memory came back to him. "Yeah, right. This Barry says that. Did you forget that two years ago you were head over heels for that girl named Mitsumi? And when she rejected you, you were so desperate to go after every girl you saw. It was like a new version of Brock.." As both Kenny and Lucas started laughing, Barry was blushing from the embarrassment. But yeah, Kenny was right, he had been desperate. But not because Mitsumi rejected him, it was another reason..

Lucas, who meanwhile was taking part in the conversation added something of his own. "I think Barry didn't really fall for Mitsumi. Maybe he just had a crush on her because she reminded him of Dawn.." The moment he said that, both Barry and Kenny snapped their heads at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kenny, now more nervous than before, snapped when he heard Lucas mention his former crush. "Don't just go mentioning her like that! Anyway, nobody can be any close to Dawn's looks and personality!"

Barry, quietly listened to the boys quarreling, but his thoughts went back to Platinum. Now he knew who did she remind him of! It was Dawn!

Yes! It had to be! Blue hair, charming smile, beautiful eyes, graceful movements- saying the truth Platinum was quite more elegant and beautiful, no wonder Barry couldn't make out the whole differences, after all the last time he'd seen Dawn was six years ago. And not to forget Dawn's fiery nature, they had been childhood friends and he could say that Dawn would stay composed only if it was someone else bumping with her, not Barry. If it was Barry then he was sure she'd have snapped. Yet, this girl, Platinum, had her aura like Dawn's.. Different, but still..

Barry was confused. He didn't know what to think anymore. He stared off to space and wasn't hearing what his friends were saying. That is, until Lucas whistled his 'special' whistle. "Ow, stop it man, don't whistle in my ear! You're just like a Starly! Honestly I would never guess the difference!" Barry whined like a child while Kenny laughed and Lucas snickered.

"Well, shall we start the battle?" Kenny said, not really waiting for a response from the other two as he threw a Pokeball, and emerging from it came out Machoke. Then Lucas summoned his Magmartor and last but not least, Barry summoned his Empoleon. This time, he had victory in his pocket.

Johanna remained quiet as she rumbled through random channels. Nothing amused her. Not even contests, which she used to love. She felt horrible whenever she saw pokemons in TV or real life. She felt bad when watched Barry, Kenny or Lucas hanging around near her house.

How could she be so stupid?

It was her fault. It was her fault everything happened the way it did. If she hadn't said yes, if she only made her stay..

She would be there.

What a horrible mother she was! Instead of searching for her daughter non-stop, she was laying lazily on her sofa watching soap operas.

"Dawn.." Johanna couldn't go on like that. It was too hard. First she lost her son and her husband at the same time then her daughter? Why was fate so cruel to her? "Dawn why aren't you here?! Why?!"

All the memories she had with her daughter, the most of the memories she made with her family, passed through her head and she no longer held back the tears. That was what she did now. Everyday. She didn't even take care of herself anymore. It was useless. There was no point.

Then she remembered something. "It's today.." Yes, another year passed by. "Today, six years ago, Barry told me she disappeared. She was about to take on the ex-champion Cynthia but something had happened." Johanna wondered who could have taken the new title as champion. After all it should have been her daughter's. "When she turned sixteen I would have told her everything about her father and brother. I had promised her."

One more time she took a tissue and blew her nose. How long had she been crying? It felt like two hours.

Johanna got up, turned off the TV and was ready to go upstairs. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. It was unusual.

Nobody visited anymore.

That was with the exception of Kenny, Lucas, Barry, his mother and Palmer. But that when it was Dawn's birthday or disappearance anniversary. "Maybe it's Barry and his friends.. But it's earlier than usual." She started going for the door, but felt an urgent need for water. Whenever she felt like that, Johanna had to drink, if she didn't she would faint.

So she decided to take a glass of water. After drinking a little, she went to the door, and put her hand on the doorknob. She wasn't ready. She still had to do her make-up, to look better than she looked now. But the person on the other side started knocking too. Sighing, Johanna opened the door.

Her eyes went wide and the glass she was holding fell on the floor, crashing on hundreds of pieces. Her eyes teared up again at the sight. She wanted to hug the person in front of her but she couldn't move. Instead, everything went black as she let herself be pushed down by gravity.


End file.
